The Dark Shades My Past
by Lunamagi
Summary: Shego's past has always been a mystery, but now... all is revealed. How she got her powers, why she's so mean and what is the purpose of her.  Course Language
1. Chapter 1

The dark Shades My Past

Disclaimer/ Note: I do not own kim possible! And also this is the past of Shego, I made it up.

Chapter 1

Sereana was sleeping softly and soundly. She enjoyed night, although she refused to admite it. Sereana was having the most wonderful dream ever…. Sorta , she was in the park playing with Hector, Melvis, Wilson and Wilton. Wilson and Wilton were once again playing in the sand much like little babies do and Hector, being the eldest was watching over them well Melvis had a mirror looking at him self. Sereana was swinging on the swings, since she always wanted to fly…. To be like a bird…. To be as free as a bird. When Sereana least expected it a object in the sky came hurtling towards them, Sereana tried to call to her brothers but found no words came. She was frozen in fear, the only thing she could do was jump of the swing.

Hector looked at his sister wondering why the sudden worried glance, Melvis of course didn't care because he was looking at himself in the mirror. Then the dream ended. Sereana woke up, covered in sweet. Gasping for air, she'd never had such a vague dream before! Why now the sudden change? Sereana knew only one thing, when a dream was vague and felt so real…. It meant it _was_ going to happen.

Sure enough that day Sereana along with her brothers went to the park. "Sereana, why do you look so worried?" Hector asked Sereana in a kind brotherly manner. "N-no reason, just had a feeling that's all," Sereana lied knowing that what she dreamt… was to become reality, she didn't quite know what that object was in her dream….. but she knew that her plus it equaled bad. "Oh…. I see…. Well if anything happens tell me 'kay?" Hector said smiling to Sereana in the warmest way possible. Sereana walked over to swing, knowing there was no way possible to stop what was going to happen. That object could not be stopped. Her destainy was to be hit by that, but to surive was unknown to her.

Sereana swung. She then looked up seeing the object from her dream '_I knew it' _she thought, looking over at her siblings and she sighed. "Hey hector! Melvis! Why don't you go get ice cream with Wilson and Wilton?" Sereana said trying to spare her brothers "well alright then! Do you wan-""No! Just go!" Sereana exclaimed as they got up and they were about to leave when they _it_. "GUYS! JUST GO!" Sereana yelled at them, commanding them to go but alas their feet were cemented to the earth. '_You morons_' Sereana thought as the object collied with them.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark Shades My Past

Disclaimer/ Note: I do not own Kim possible! And also this is the past of Shego, I made it up.

I own

Chapter 2

All was dark and cold. Sereana felt nothing at all. It was as if her whole being was frozen, beyond the point of healing. But then Sereana heard a voice call to her, beckoning her to come closer. To hear closer. The voice called to her again this time louder, then again! But louder! "Child…..," the voice said softly and gently "you will find one who will awaken your _true _self," it said. It was so strange, it was as if this was Sereana's soul was speaking out to her ! "When your _true_ self awakens you will open the core of this world, and bring forth the new world," the voice said…..'_new world? What does it mean?_' "You will bring forth miracles and much more child," the voice said drifting away from me now.

Sereana awoke. She awoke in a white room, which she soon identified as a hospital room

"so my destiny is to bring forth the _new_ world," Sereana whispered as she got up. She walked out the door of her room and down the halls. She didn't see anyone. She was a bit scared and worried that she was all alone…. Or that this was just all another nightmare of the future, "hello there Sereana," said a voice from behind Sereana. Sereana spun around only to see a doctor, the doctor had violet hair and white eyes… like she was blind… but she wasn't. "W-who are you?" Sereana asked her a bit scared still " I'm Dr. Stitch," the women replied " why am I in a hospital?" Sereana asked looking at her "because… well…..that's difficult to explain….," said having a bit of difficulty telling her what happened "…it's okay I know….. I was hit by that meteor…. And now I'm here," Sereana said gesturing to the hospital. "Yes… you and your brothers… you'll never be the same ever again," said looking at Sereana, Sereana was confused…._very_ confused. "H-" "WHOA!" Some one yelled and Sereana ran over to the source only to find… Melvis shrinking and growing,"What the!" Sereana exclaimed so very confused " well…. Now you see why you'll never be the same ever again," said looking at Sereana. Sereana knew that probably felt so sorry for them…. Since there normal lives will never again return. "Do I have the same power as him?" Sereana asked "no… Wilson and Wilton can mutiply, Hector has super strength and well….. you already know Melvis's. We don't know your power just yet," replied as Melvis looked over at Sereana "WHOA! You look like crap!" Melvis commented "huh? Why?" I asked looking at him oddly. "Well…. Also the meteor has had…. Other effects on you….," paused. Sereana was scared. She was scared to see the _other_ effects that the meteor had on her, but yet she was also very egare to find out. Sereana walked over to a mirror and looked in. She found her hair was still black but also had a bit of greenish tint to it, her skin was a pale green colour…. But it was also a light green. "Oh my god," Sereana gasped. She was surpised she looked like this. She expected to look like a monster. " You _really_ look b-" "SHUT UP!" Sereana yelled before Melvis could finish his sentence. Sereana's hands egnited with something which looked like a green flame. Sereana threw what ever it was towards Melvis, but missed him by a hair strand. It sroched a couple pieces of hair a bit, Melvis looked very shocked "S-S-Sereana!" He exclaimed surpised " Sereana!" said in so much shock. "W-W-What was that!" Sereama screached, she had no idea she could do such a thing. "What... what did I just do?" Sereana asked ."I-I-I don't know! I have never seen this before," replied "bullshit! Your a doctor! And a Scientist! You know what that is and tell me _now_," Sereana demanded. Melvis just stared at his sister and was in such shock, her knew that Sereana never used such languegu. "Alright... it's plasma...," She said and the answer was to Sereana's liking.

_Chapter end_

**So! How'd you like that? Nice little story so far aye? I love how I just made Sereana say 'bullshit' :P Next chapter... coming soon... (by soon I mean like reallllllllllllyyyyyyy soon)**


	3. The end

The Dark Shades My Past

* * *

>Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything that belongs to disney in some form. I only own<p><p>

Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today Hector was being an ass again! Saying this, saying that! I can't stand that ass! If it were up to me, I'd fry his little ass! But sadly it's not. So today's the exact day we got hit by that meteor, it's been 12 years since then. Already I'm 22, I feel so old... well ya... I really do miss being normal... I am so leaving the team Go. No longer will I ever be called Sereana ever again...I am Shego._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Shego_

"Sereana! Dinners ready," Called Hector... or Hego... what ever yo want to call him. "I'm not hungry!" I yelled back "But you have to eat! Sereana!" Hector (Hego) "HECTOR! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO CALL ME SHEGO!" I screamed in rage... yes now I get mad... I was weird like that. With that I literally stomped outta my room and went to the living room, in rage. "I'm sorry Ser-Shego," Hector said " and I'm not hungry," I growled walking out the door. Lucky me all my stuff was gone, they didn't know... but I had left a note for them...i hope they understand... I can't stand Hector anymore... always _superheros _this and _superheros_ that!

I left In the Go jet and I didn't know where to go... but it didn't matter... any where was good.

When I jet ran out of fuel I landed it just before I crashed. I had no fucking clue where I was.

Then thats when I couldn't take this anymore! I had to hit something... so I hit the _thing_ right next to me. Whatever I hit was living since I felt my fist contact flesh. "Ow!" Said a voice and I looked and saw it was some random dude. He asked me a lot of questions and I anwsered them. Then he asked me to teach his kid... whoever that was... So I met the kid and taught him all I know.

It'd been a year later and I really realised what I wanted... I wanted to be a mercanary for hire. Vilain stuff. Over time I met a villan named Drakken, he hired me and gave me a decant pay. I began to steal stuff for him... but then I met _her_. Kim Possible the red haired, crime stopper. Now of course I'm much stronger then her... so I go easy on her. I like Kim...

The End

Well short little prologue... now the next story will be called 'Can'.'


End file.
